


Lessons Learnt

by CherryLozenges



Category: Detective Grimoire (Video Games), Tangle Tower (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, freya deserved better, giving her the development she DESERVES, i hope this makes you love her as much as i do, spoilers in chapter 1, summary sucks but it'll get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLozenges/pseuds/CherryLozenges
Summary: a collection of the things freya taught the residents of tangle tower, and a few things she learnt herself.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Lessons Learnt

“...and so, you see, the tidal bulge of the Earth is actually a result of the gravitational force of the Moon when observed relative to the-”

The Professor trailed off. He wished he could say he hadn’t the faintest idea how long he had been talking - the truth was it had been a slow and pedantic 23 minutes. Each word had to be forced out, each thought rehearsed and regurgitated - this astronomy business just did not come naturally to him, and it seemed his words were equally lost on the young girl he was meant to be teaching. He rapped his knuckles against the chalkboard he had managed to sneak out of the library ( _Lord knows Fiona’ll have my head when she notices it’s gone_ , he thought).

“Freya, dear, are you listening?”

Clearly not - she practically jumped out of her seat. Pointer’s brow furrowed in response. Why had she even asked to speak to him in the first place? As far as _he_ knew Freya hadn't the slightest interest in astronomy. She had just turned up that afternoon, asking about listening in on his studies, and before he had even bothered to process why in the world she would even _want_ to, he was off lecturing her about planetary science. He supposed it had troubled him that everyone in this godforsaken tower, even the _gardener_ , had a way of capturing her interest that he just couldn’t seem to replicate (if he didn't know better, he would have said he was jealous). He had practically jumped at the opportunity to educate her, but obviously the subject had not been as engaging as he hoped. Freya could only give him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Professor, I don’t mean to be rude, I was just...thinking.”

“You do a lot of that.”

She didn’t answer for a moment.

“...The other day, I saw a beetle in the greenhouse…”

As much as he tried to hide it, the sudden flash of intrigue on Pointer’s face would’ve been obvious even to the most ignorant of observers. Freya rested her chin on her hand, deep in thought.

“Now, stop me if I’m being foolish, Professor, but...have you ever heard of a beetle that...shines? Like a gemstone?”

He spluttered. Hopefully it had sounded as dismissive as he had hoped it to.

“ _Me?_ My dear, I am an _astronomer!_ What use would I have to know anything about...creepy crawlies and those sorts of things?”

A smirk crawled up his face. He had regained at least an ounce of confidence.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d be insulted. Maybe you should ask Fiona about it. She’ll likely know more than I could ever hope to.” _If those bug-eyes are anything to go by _, he neglected to add.__

“No, I asked Fifi, and she hasn’t got the faintest idea.”

“How about the gardener?”

“ _Fitz_ ,” her tone was calm, but insistent “doesn’t know anything about it either. So you’re my next port of call!”

She turned to look at him, almost hopefully. Try as he might - and he tried _desperately_ \- he couldn’t see anything less than genuine about her expression. The Professor took a moment to think. He really couldn't stand this sort of pressure.

“I’m sorry, my dear, I’m afraid I’m of no use to you.”

Pointer caught her face bearing a hint of scepticism. It almost looked as if she was deciding whether or not to believe him. He had only just noticed it before the look vanished, however, and without further convincing she stood up from her seat.

“Oh well. Thanks anyway, Professor! I suppose it was a little silly for me to think an astronomer like you would know anything about entomology. If anything, I guess you could say they’re total opposites!”

“I suppose you’re right. You’re starting to sound like Fiona.” She cocked an eyebrow at that.

“What? Fifi wouldn’t say that...but anyway, I suppose I had better be going - Fitz said he would have some more beetles gathered up for me by now. See you later, Professor!”

Pointer wanted to protest, but she was already halfway out the door by the time she finished her sentence. He felt restless all of a sudden. It was an uncomfortable, insistent feeling, and he resented not being able to soothe it immediately. _You can check on the specimens tonight, Percy. Not worth going now and risking getting caught. They couldn’t possibly have escaped, you’ve nothing to worry about._

Somehow he found his own inner monologue hard to believe. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this!! sorry it's a little on the short side. this is my first time writing something with multiple chapters so feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
